A hunter and his honor
by RissingDragons
Summary: An imprisoned lad experiment known as subject-349 escapes he will become hell bent on revenge and the blood lust he has hunting down the ones who ruined it s life cerberus, how will commander Shepard and her team react when he comes aboard the Normandy SR2.
1. Chapter 1

I remember waking up to seeing bright lights and a white room but everything looked blurry like the two faces looking down on me with expressions I could not read I looked back up at them blinking but everything started to fade away just like it always has.

…

I opened my eyes to see I was still in my prison cell wearing only but the boring and bland orange prison uniform seriously come on people it's like the future and we use clothes from the 21st century back on earth really. My right ear twitched at the sound of boots hitting the floor and they seemed to be getting closer until they stopped right at my cell causing me to look at the glass door to see two guards and someone wear a Cerberus uniform "this him?" the person wearing the Cerberus uniform asked. "yup that's him alright you got five minutes to talk to him before you can fill out the paper work and all that crap." One of the guards replied before opening the door allowing the chick wearing the Cerberus uniform she walked in and smiled at me before taking a seat at the foot of the bed in the room while the guards closed the door and locked it before waiting outside. I only looked at her with a blank stare but made sure to keep my ears hidden and also my tail "alright Mr. Cross was it, I came here because Cerberus wants to make you a deal, and that deal is if you accept you`ll be let out of prison and your records wiped clean, and if you refuse then you will remain in prison so what do you say." She said I just looked at her before getting up and walking over to her before slapping her across the face "that's my answer and if you need me to give you a more logical and better answer say something else you Cerberus whore." I replied before going to the other side of the room and sitting there staring at her.

Her hand reached up to touch the red mark on her cheek before she glared at me and stood up "why you son of-I punched the wall denting the mental before standing up and walking over to her and grabbing her by her neck before shoving her against the door. The guards opened the door to see what was the commotion "were done here and if I have to see another one of Cerberus`s whores in my cell I`ll not hold back from ripping them to shreds with my bare hands." I said the guards looked at each other than shrugged "alright let's go." One of the guards said she glared at me "this isn`t over." She threatened only for me to flip her off she turned on her heel and left the door closing behind her.

Once they left I lifted up my wolf ears and let my tail swish back and forth I wiggled my left ear seeing as I could still move it and I still had some feeling in it I turned around and looked in the mirror to see the remains of my left ear causing me to frown a little _`it still hasn`t fully grown back yet. `_ I whined mentally before sighing and flopping down on my bed.

CH END


	2. blood on my name

I looked at the two guards outside my cell with a small smile creeping on my face _`they just purposely make it easy. `_ I thought with amusement at how the guard routine was, it was so easy to escape since I know the pattern so this will be so much fun.

…

I waited for one of the guards to walk in to check out see if I had escaped or not when the two of them came in I waited before dropping down behind them and dashing out of my cell since they left the door open I closed and locked the grinning when I saw them turn around and start banging on the door.

 _`Now to get my equipment and hijack a ship… `_ I thought before running down the halls and corridors trying to find where they kept all my stuff.

…

It took me a while but I found my things so stripping out of the prison uniform I put on my black jeans along with black sneakers and my skull mask that covered the lower portion of my face followed by my sun glasses and my black hoody, I put on my belt that had my sword holsters on and put my swords in there holsters and my guns.

Satisfied I had everything I checked my pockets to see I still had that picture I unfolded it and smiled to see a younger version of me with my right arm wrapped around a girl who seemed to be a few years younger than me in the picture.

I was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans standing in a field of grass with her while she wore a cyan blue shirt and a black skirt that went just a little bit passed her knees, we were both smiling and had our tails wrapped around one another`s waist along with our ears showing but unlike me she had a cat tail and cat ears.

I remembered that day and most of all I can remember us having fun I can remember her smooth tan skin and taste of her lipstick from that day I shook my head to clear my thoughts now is not the time to dwell on the past after what Cerberus did to her I could never forgive myself for letting it happen.

…

" _PRISONER B-234 HAS ESCAPED I REPEAT B-234 HAS ESCAPED!"_ I heard from the intercom as the sounds of alarms rang out while I dashed down the corridors heading straight for the docking bay and once I got to the docking bay I ran towards the first ship I saw knocking over a man who was unloading a few supplies.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing that's my ship!" he yelled out after me but it was too late because I already ran into the cockpit and closed the hatch I smiled knowing that I`m about to escape and get the revenge I always wanted I started the engines before taking off and using the main weapons to blow a hole in the doors before leaving everything to be sucked out into space.

…two months later…

I sat at one of the stools of the bar I was at drinking away trying to erase the memories of that incident even though it happened years ago I still could not get it out of my head and I knew that it was my fault for letting them take her I tried to stop them but I was too late. The time that I got to her she was already dead they dissected her like some lab experiment after I had been an idiot to let our secret out and of course they would come after us but most of all her.

So many years of us spending time together as friends that then escalated into something more gone down the drain because I was a fool and put her in danger even though I promised her I would quit this kind of life I never did and now someone close had to pay the price. So me being a seeker of vengeance became an addiction until I got caught and ended up in jail so what I still am doing it until I kill the man who planned it all and his little bitch known as the ice queen herself. How I have hunted those who were involved in her death but it wasn`t enough so I killed their families and friends and became something she never wanted me to be… a murder and as time went on I enjoyed it. I slaughtered all who stood in my way on my path for vengeance but I didn`t care anymore I just want something to at least numb the pain I felt but nothing worked, but why am I surprised since I`m part wolf after all and take away a wolf`s mate that is like taking away it`s sense of honor and without it they become nothing.

I…I promised her I`d stop being a mercenary, a ghost, a seeker of vengeance but I did it anyway and look were it got me hunting innocent people who have any kind of involvement with my target and most of all a shadow of my former self. I didn`t notice I was gripping the glass cup to hard until I heard it crack causing me to snap out of my thoughts I sighed before placing the empty cup on the counter and pay the bartender the right amount of credits before pulling my mask over my face and pulling up my hood before leaving the bar.

…

I stepped outside to see a male krogan harassing a female turian and she seemed to be desperate to get away from him I decided that it was none of my business and was about to walk away when the krogan pulled a gun up to her head. I pulled one of my swords out from its sheathe and cut off his right leg causing him to fall on one knee and roar in pain but I stabbed my sword in the crevice between the plate on his head and into his skull killing him. I pulled my sword out of the now lifeless body before wiping the blood on his dead body and sheathing my sword the body fell over and hit the ground with a loud enough thud.

I looked at the turian before turning and dashing off "hey wait!" she called out but I just ignored her before running off and hiding in the crowd of people down the street.

…

I slammed the man who helped in her death on the ground before stomping on his chest I looked down at him and sneered before kicking him in the face he was badly beaten and bruised and in the hotel apartment laid a few other dead bodies who were his wife and kids before I killed them. I dragged him to the window of the 5th story apartment and smashed his face on the glass causing him to let out another gargled scream of pain from when I stomped on his throat I pulled his head back again before slamming his face on the glass one more time shattering it this time and causing some shards to stab into his skin.

I hoisted him up to eye level before tossing him out the broken window as I stood there and watched his body fall on the ground with a sickening crunch I growled before activating my Omni-tool and using an incineration to set the room on fire before leaving.

…

I walked out of the building C-sec investigating the crime scene and putting out the fire but all the evidence has been burned I looked at a police officer who seemed to be scanning the dead body that I threw out the window with his Omni-tool I looked at the body before turning and leaving.

…

I walked down the city streets of the citadel ignoring everyone that passed me bye I looked up at one of the buildings seeing my next target looking out a window as an asari came behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

I saw an area I could climb up to get to the top floor of the building before running and pushing people out of my way as I jumped and grabbed a pole that was sticking out of the wall before swing myself forward and grabbing on to the edge of the roof of a shop. I pulled myself up before running to the edge and jumping off grabbing a wire on the wall of the building my target was in before climbing up.

…

I made to the window and I pulled out my pistol and aimed at the asari as the two seemed to be talking facing away from the window but I noticed that the asari was holding a bundle in her arms and when she tickled whatever was in the bundle a little hand reached out and grabbed her fingers. I aimed my pistol at the little bundle knowing just exactly what it was before I pulled the trigger the next thing that was heard was the asari screaming and me breaking the glass more before entering the building. My target attempted to pull a gun from his dresser only from me to shoot him in the hand and then shoot his stomach causing him to fall over clutching his stomach as I walked up to the asari before shooting her knees.

"Now, now Markus you`ll know what it feels like to lose the things that you love so I advise you watch before you die." I said before walking up to the asari and aiming at her head and pulling the trigger causing her head to snap back before she fell over dead "NO! YOU BASTARD I`LL KILL YOU, I`ll K- I shot him in the knee shutting him up I walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of his head pulling his hair as I made him face me.

"Just to let you know I`m doing this because you created me you changed me to something I promised not be and now you will pay the price." I said he glared at me "WHAT THE HELL DID I-"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH YOU ARE MY BITCH SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled out cutting him off he quietly whimpered and looked to the asari and the little bundle of what looked like to be a baby asari wrapped up in a blanket. "you know all this could have been avoided hade you not killed her five years ago and tell me do you know what it feels like to lose the things you loved for five years?" I asked he shook his head no I growled before calming down I looked at him "well I`m afraid to tell you, you will never know what it feels like." Before dragging him towards the bed ignoring his please as he continued to beg for mercy. I set my pistol on his bed before picking up the bed with one hand and tossing him under it before letting go of the bed and watching it crush him, I watched the blood slowly pool from out of the bed before turning and leaving.

CH END


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay now I don`t want anyone to panic do to the loss of a few of my stories.

Me: I`ll be blunt here most of my stories are going under a total reboot meaning I`m deleting the whole story and starting it from scratch but don`t worry it won't be changed to something bad I`m only working to improve them.

Me: Now the stories I didn`t delete are stories that I feel like that I can continue them and don`t really need a reboot but until then I will be working on the ones I didn`t delete first before working on the other ones, and no I`m not picking favorites. What I`m doing is a new plan on how write stories were I`m only doing two stories at a time so until I finish the two I`m working on I WILL NOT right any other stories, this is to help so I don`t end up completely ditching one story over the other and just never add a new chapter to all the other ones so don`t complain or panic and if you are going to be an asshole about it.

(Pulls out buzz saw)

Me: Me and you are going to have a nice long chat if you want to be an asshole, hey maybe you might even get acquainted with my favorite needles and knives.

…

Me: On a more serious note since a friend of mine doesn`t have an account yet they will be using mine every once and a while until they get an account but they won`t be the ones writing stories I will, they`ll most likely be posting comments or answering any questions if I don`t get the chance to do so because I`ll be busy with other things.


	4. joining the crew

_`Today just sucks! `_ Thought a very annoyed commander Shepard _`first I have to deal with four asshole journalist then there is the council bastards specifically Udina, that fucker, then I have to deal with Garrus running off without me knowing just so he can hunt down some mass murder even though I told him not do shit like that without me. God I need a drink, and not only that but some other crew members just give me a headache like the Cerberus cheer leader bitch trying to fucking recruit me.`_ she sighed before checking her Omni-tool to see that the first notification to pop up was the news of her punching a journalist, she face palmed with her free hand _`great even more bullshit I have to deal with. `_ She was about to close her Omni-tool when another notification popped up this time from the Illusive man _`What the hell does he want now. `_ She thought annoyed before opening it up to see another dossier but this one had only two things on it.

…

Name: Devin Cross

Age: ?

Species: ?

Description: Looks human but is believed to be something else. Known for hunting down Cerberus agents reason is unknown. Were he is from is unknown.

…

She sighed _`well this isn`t much help though how come there is no knowledge on him. `_ she exited out of the dossier and searched up his name to see an image of man wearing a half of a skull mask covering the lower portion of his face, a pair of sun glasses, black head phones on top of a black beany hat. He had on a black t shirt with a pair of grey jeans and a pair of black kombat boots.

And at the bottom of the image there was one word…Ghost.

…Devin Cross pov…

I ran up and climbed up on top of storage boxes before looking down to see my target cowering in fear.

…

"Oh…god, man you gotta help me the bastards in the storage house with me!" he shouted at his Omni-tool `We already have a squad in route to your position just keep him occupied until they arrive understand. ` Came back the reply. " I`ll try but th-shluck" the unmistakable sound of flesh being torn open rang through the man as well as the person he was calling.

He looked down to see the blade of a sword protruding from his stomach before he was kicked off the blade causing him to face plant on the ground, he tried to get up only for a boot to slam down on his back causing him to cough out blood "hello sweet heart we have a lot of catching up to do don`t ya think…oh well who am I kidding it would be better to watch you bleed and beg for mercy ya bum ass son of a bitch." A voice said behind him while grinding there boot in his back.

"Now let's start with those family jewels ya got." He heard before being flipped over to see none other than ghost himself standing over him aiming an M-6 Carnifex at his head. "Nighty, Night." Was all he heard before the gun registered and his brain matter was splattered on the floor.

…Devin Cross pov…

 _`Well today was just boring and not only that but I got no info on were that Cerberus bitch Miranda. `_ I turned my head around at the sound of clapping to see none other than Commander Shepard herself. "You know whenever a dead person goes to the afterlife they should stay in it." I said plainly causing her to frown "did anyone ever tell you that you're an asshole." She stated annoyed. I chuckled before raising my pistol and aiming it at her head "well you see the thing is I don`t like Cerberus or the Alliance for that matter so I`ll let you give me one good reason why I shouldn`t just put a bullet in that skull of yours and ruin that pretty little face." I said.

"Well for one if you kill me then no one can stop the reapers from killing everyone in the entire galaxy, and two you're not gonna gain anything from pulling that trigger." She said matter of factly "you have a fair point with the reapers buuuut killing you would get rid of one alliance nuisance soooooooo…" I said.

"Alright you and me both hate Cerberus and all but I`m currently being forced to work with them since no one else is gonna help me stop the reapers and the collectors so let's just find some common ground and work out a deal here." She replied "what`s in it for me sweetheart?" I asked "A onetime deal on a suicide mission and tons of credits per mission as well as pissing off Cerberus along the way." She replied with a bored shrug. I mulled it over for a minute before putting away my pistol "nice chat don`t ya think?" I asked "sure, so you in?" she asked "eh why the hell not just as long as I get to cut off the illusive man's head and hang it up on my ceiling after this." I said with a shrug. "Well then meet me down at docking bay D once your packed okay." She said before turning around and leaving.

"Can this day get any more interesting…" I muttered before heading a different direction.

CH END

ME: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII`MMMMMMMMMMMMMM back and I finally found some new inspiration to keep writing as well as have a bunch of new ideas, and for all of you rwby fans I`m sorry to say I will not be writing another rwby fanfic reason for this is because I suck at writing rwby fanfics so no more. And because I don`t feel like torturing you all with my horrible stories so don`t expect me to write stories for certain franchises kay? Good.

ME: hope ya all had a good day bye now!


	5. Sorry

Okay, you know what I really just can`t do this anymore…

It has come to my dismay that I not only have run dry of any and all ideas but I really don`t have the interest or the drive to continue writing I`m afraid. But this doesn`t mean it is the end, in fact I will continue to write stories if I have an idea for one but don`t expect it to really get very far. So I am very sorry to all of you readers but I may or may not be writing very much anymore but at least I can say it was fun while it lasted, with every story comes an adventure waiting to be told and I have told all of my tall-tails so now it`s your turn to do the same.


End file.
